Killer Croc/Arkham
Strategy Basic attacks Passive Killer Croc gains armor proportionate to his max health when his passive activates, up to a maximum equal to his normal max health, which also scales up if he has max health boosts like gear or teammates' passives. When Arkham characters use their specials, no notification will be given to let the player know that Killer Croc's passive is in effect, but armor will be given to Killer Croc. Killer Croc is most effectively used as a tank, due to his unique ability to build up an extra set of health; which is his armor. His main health will not be affected until all of his armor is destroyed. It is worth mentioning that his armor can be more easily seen as an extension of his original health, as attacks that destroy the armor will carry the remaining damage over to his primary health bar. However, Killer Croc's armor can be restored by tagging him in or by using his own and other Arkham characters' special attacks. To elaborate more on Killer Croc's armor, it possesses three unique traits that are worth noting. First of all, Killer Croc's armor negates area damage, including but not limited to the bullets from Deadshot/Arkham Origins guns, The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight's SP2 (with 200% achieved), and the effects from the Fourth World Godly Mace and the League of Assassins Adept Knives. This means with enough armor, though Killer Croc will take all the damage, none of his tagged out teammates will take damage unless the attack depletes Killer Croc's armor and continues to his main health. Second, his armor negates lifedrain, including but not limited from the Overpowered 5-U-93-R, Gauntlets of Azrael, the Soultaker Sword, and the LexCorp Chest Armor V2. This means with enough armor, Killer Croc can make it difficult for opponents with low health to heal themselves aside from a Harley Quinn teammate or direct healing from gears. Finally, the necrotic damage from Superman/Blackest Night's specials will not be applied to Killer Croc if the special attacks strike his armor. One efficient strategy is to keep Killer Croc tagged out and use as many special attacks as possible with Arkham teammates. At the same time, Killer Croc is building up power on the sideline so when he tags in (optimally when he has at least 2 bars), he gains tag-in armor, armor gained from teammates' specials, and using Killer Croc's SP2 rewards a tremendous amount of armor as well. It may also be helpful to equip Killer Croc with gear that increases power generation and/or max health. Armor is similar to the Astro-Harness's power shield, but the latter cannot be further generated after being triggered, and will be depleted first before the armor if both are active. The Merciless' armor DOES stack with Killer Croc's armor. The Merciless' armor on Killer Croc would be visually converted to Croc's own green-brown color. However, the total armor on Killer Croc is still capped at 100% of his max health. Interactions Good With *'Arkham' teammates especially: **[[Harley Quinn/Arkham|'Harley Quinn/Arkham']]: She offers him increased health and unblockable chance on his multi-hit Special 2, making him an offensive tank. **[[Bane/Arkham Origins|'Bane/Arkham Origins']]: Upon reaching 50% health or below, he grants Arkham teammates a bar of power, which contributes towards Killer Croc's passive. **[[Batman/Arkham Origins|'Batman/Arkham Origins']]' and Batman/Arkham Knight': Both can have 2 bars of power at the start of the match which can help Killer Croc build armor earlier while he's tagged out. *'Hawkgirl/Prime:' Hawkgirl's passive allow Killer Croc to tag in and out quicker, thus building up even more armor with each tag-in. *'Flash/Regime:' Speed boost given from Flash will make Killer Croc more efficient for doing basic attacks. *'Green Lantern/Regime: '''The power generation boost given by Green Lantern will minimize the time needed to get special attacks, which will generate armor for Killer Croc. Good Against *[[Nightwing/New 52|'Nightwing/New 52']]': Armor given when tagging in or using special attacks will absorb the increased damage of Nightwing when he tags in. *[[The Flash/Wally West Rebirth|'''The Flash/Wally West Rebirth]]' '''and' Batman/Dawn of Justice: When Killer Croc uses a special and The Flash or Batman evades, the counteract damage will be negated by Croc's armor that he got from his special. *[[Bane/Luchador|'''Bane/Luchador]]:''' If Killer Croc builds up enough armor, it will neutralize Bane's increased damage from his passive after he tags-in. *Ares/Prime: For the same reason above, his armor can absorb the damage of Ares' unblockable one-hit SP2, although Killer Croc will be unable to block for roughly about 10 seconds. *[[Batman/Blackest Night|'''Batman/Blackest Night]]: His passive does not react with Killer Croc's armor. As such, he will only deal normal damage against it. *[[Batgirl/Cassandra Cain|'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain']]: If Killer Croc builds up enough armor before Batgirl tags in, the armor would absorb the heavy damage from her tag-in attack. *'Raven/Prime': Her health swaps can only affect the health underneath the armor, not the armor itself. As such he can afford to be at very low health should he have enough armor on. If he has high health underneath he could still give Raven lots of health, but his armor leaves him less affected than most, giving him a third chance at life. Countered By *[[Batman/Arkham Knight|'Batman/Arkham Knight']]: 'Batman can choose 2 of 6 buffs(''SP1 Damage Buff, Crit Damage Buff) which will neutralize Killer Croc passive. Also, Batman can choose his DoT Immunity buff to neutralize the DoT from Killer Croc's Special 2. *[[Hawkgirl/Regime|'''Hawkgirl/Regime]]: She disables his special attacks and snares him upon tagging in, preventing usage of his passive. *'Killer Frost/Prime & Solomon Grundy/Earth 2': Their power dampening severely hinders his ability to activate his passive, and if used additively with each other, Killer Croc will gain NO POWER. Additionally, Killer Frost's Deep Freeze status effect can also severely cripple his speed. *'The Flash/Earth 2': His stun on tag-in could leave Killer Croc open to a crit enhanced special or basic combo, effectively neutralizing his armor. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': His already strong bleed damage on his SP2 could be reflected with double damage, which would drain Croc's armor much quicker. Abilities Death Roll deals halved upfront damage due to being a bleed special (30%-60% of damage stat instead of 60%) but deals 36%-72% bleed damage (6%-12% per second) over 6 seconds (66%-132% total). His said SP2 is also chainable from heavy basic attacks. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are Bracers, Fang, Pants, Body Armor and Shackles. * Killer Croc/Arkham is based on his appearance in the console game. He appears in the second stage transition on the Arkham Asylum map along with Penguin, Two-Face, and The Riddler, with The Riddler's appearance being turned into a support card in the mobile game. * He has the same base stats as Deathstroke/Flashpoint and, for this reason, succeeds him as the 3rd gold character to have base stats divisible by 10 but not divisible by 50, with the 1st one being Hawkgirl/Blackest Night. * He is the fifth mobile-exclusive character, after Darkseid, Static, The Arkham Knight and Deadshot. * He is the fourth character to lack a Prime variant, after Scorpion, The Arkham Knight and Deadshot. * He is the second character which gets some form of armour after tagging in, after Superman/Injustice 2. * Killer Croc made his first appearance in Injustice Mobile as the gear "Killer Croc Companion Card" in 2.11 before being made playable in 2.16. * The image on his character card is exactly the same as the one on his Damage Support Card. *He is the second Arkham character to be simply titled "Arkham" instead of Arkham Origins or Arkham Knight, after Harley Quinn/Arkham. Similar to her, he also seems to be based on his Arkham City portrayal. *In the 3.1 update, he was buffed to be a faster character. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Tag effect Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed Category:Basic-Special combos